barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney in Concert
Barney in Concert is the seventh and second-to-last video in the ''Barney and the Backyard Gang'' series, and Barney's first ever stage show. The concert took place in March 1991, and was released on video four months later, on July 1, 1991. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang perform at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas, singing both familiar childrens tunes and hits from the video series. Barney introduce Barney's new friend Baby Bop, a shy two year old triceratops, who joins in the show after joining the Backyard Gang. Cast of Characters *Barney *Baby Bop (debut) *Michael *Luci *Amy *Adam *Derek *Tina Songs # Barney Theme Song # Barney Theme Song (Reprise) (Performed by: Barney) # Everyone is Special (Performed by: Barney) # Backyard Gang Rap (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) # We are Barney and the Backyard Gang (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) # Down on Grandpa's Farm (Performed by: Barney and Tina) # The Noble Duke of York (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Luci, and Adam) # Pop Goes the Weasel (Performed by: Barney and Derek) # The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) (Performed by: Barney, Luci, Michael, and Special Guests from the Audience) # Where is Thumbkin? (Performed by: Barney and Luci) # Sally The Camel (Performed by: Barney and Luci) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) # Baby Bop's Song (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) # Baby Bop's Street Dance (Performed by: Baby Bop) # Itsy Bitsy Spider (Performed by: Baby Bop) # Bubble, Bubble Bath (Performed by: Barney, Luci, Tina, and Adam) # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Performed by: Baby Bop, Michael, Amy, and Derek) # Down By the Station (Performed by: Barney) # You're A Grand Old Flag (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) # I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) Trivia *In the 1995/1996 re-release of this video (as well as the 2000 re-release), Bob West re-dubbed "Everyone is Special" using the current lyrics for the song, as apposed to the ones originally used. In addition, the "Everyone is Special" bit in the credits medley is rearranged. Other than those differences, the video is the same as the original 1991 release. *The rendition of the "Barney Theme Song" used in the show uses the instruments that were later used in the Barney & Friends version of the song. *In 1992, Time Life Video released an audio cassette featuring all 19 songs from this video, in addition to selling most of the Season 1 Barney & Friends episodes on VHS. Another cassette was released by Lyons themselves. *This is the first video to feature a slower arrangement of "I Love You" as heard on Barney & Friends Season 1. At the end, before the curtain call starts, there's a extra piano arpeggio, but it gets drowned out by everyone saying goodbye. The instrumentals are clearly heard on the soundtrack. *This is the first time Barney is performed by David Joyner. *This video marks the debut of a rounder, chubby costume for Barney, closely resembling his current design. This means this is the first time Barney is chubby. It gets updated on the chubby Barney costume in this video: *This was the first Barney video to be televised, as part of the Barney & Friends Family Marathon. *Baby Bop's first appearance is shown in the Barney's Favorite Memories featurette. Clip from Barney in Concert # Barney & the Backyard Gang Theme Song (Waiting for Santa's version) (Clip from Barney in Concert and Audio from Waiting for Santa) # Audio from Barney in Concert # Barney & the Backyard Gang Theme Song (Barney in Concert's version) (Clip from Three Wishes! and Audio from Barney in Concert) # . (TV Version) Part 1 to 46 for PBS Airing in 1993 Coming Soon on August 2022 on YouTube (1991 Version) Part 1 to 39 Coming Soon on September 17, 2020 on "YouTube". (1992 Version) Part 1 to 41 Coming Be Still Later on "YouTube". (1993 Version) Part 1 to 42 Coming Soon on YouTube (1994 Version) Part 1 to 40 (Rare) Coming Soon on YouTube 1994 Release Opening # Media FBI Warning # Media Interpol Warning # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1994-1996) # Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) # Barney and the Backyard Gang Intro (1990-1991) # Barney in Concert Title Card Closing # End Credits (V1) # Barney's Imagination Island Trailer # Barney Live in New York City Trailer (1995 Version) Part 1 to 43 Coming Soon on YouTube 1995 Release Opening # Media FBI Warning # Media Interpol Warning # Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) # Barney and the Backyard Gang Intro (1990-1991) # Barney in Concert Title Card Closing * End Credits (V2) (1996 Version) Part 1 to 63 Finally on August 2018 and December 2019 on YouTube (1998 Version) Part 1 to 46 Coming Soon on YouTube 1998 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) # Barney and the Backyard Gang Intro (1990-1991) # Barney in Concert Title Card Closing # End Credits (V2) # Barney's Big Surprise Trailer # Groundling Marsh Videos Trailer # Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer # Barney's Adventure Bus Trailer # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (2000 Version) Part 1 to 45 Finally on November 2017, August 2018, August and September 2019 on YouTube (2002 Version) Part 1 to 49 Coming Soon on YouTube (2004 Version) Part 1 to 48 Coming Soon on YouTube 2004 Release Opening # Hit Entertainment FBI & Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Developments Promo # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (Hit Entertainment Version) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney and the Backyard Gang Intro (1990-1991) # Barney in Concert Title Card Closing # End Credits (V2) # Let's Pretend with Barney Trailer # Barney's Movin' and Groovin' Trailer # The Wiggles: Whoo Hoo Wiggly Gremlins Trailer # The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western Trailer # Kipper's Water Play Trailer # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (2005 Version) Part 1 to 50 Coming Soon on YouTube (2006 Version) Part 1 to 52 Coming Soon on YouTube (2015 Version) Part 1 to 55 Coming Soon on (Canada Version) Part 1 to 53 Coming Soon on (Spanish Version) Part 1 to 51 Coming Soon on Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang Category:Barney Stage Shows